Dragon Ball DOA
by Jonas Xerxes
Summary: This is a story about a mighty warrior race and a clan of ninjas as their two worlds collide into becoming the most extraordinary adventure revolving around the seven mystical dragon balls. This is the story of Dragon Ball DOA (AU/Alternative Universe)
1. A Gift from the Heavens

Dragon Ball DOA Episode 001 – A Gift from the Heavens

Reminder: Hello, I am the creator of the fanfiction the Dragon Ball DOA and here is how I do this, rule A: I work on a chapter or update when I find or make the time for it, so be patience. Rule B: While I'm attending college for two days per week (including tutoring on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday in the morning), I'll be sure to work on my spare time after my college assignments are done. And rule C: While we're on the subject, please try to remember that I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or the Dead or Alive franchise since they all belong to their respected owners/creators, but have only created this fanfiction in respect and creativity, so enjoy the fanfiction. One more thing, in this version, there will be pairing with existing and OC characters. This is an AU crossover of Dead or Alive and Dragon Ball series so please enjoy!

(Long ago, in the age of conflict and old, there were seven magical items known as the dragon balls, once all seven are in place the user can summon an eternal dragon by the name of Shenlong who will grant anyone a wish, the sages and spiritualists of Earth were not the only ones who created these mystic balls, but others….from beyond the stars known as extraterrestrials or aliens that each created their own sets of dragon balls. However our story begins with a powerful alien race known as the Saiyans. The Saiyans were the ultimate warrior race, their appearances resembled that of humans with the slight difference being that they all have monkey-like tails and possess a violent nature, the desire to fight. Among was the bravest and strongest Saiyan, Baddaku. The Saiyans had long served Frieza fatefully until one day on a conquered planet, he order the elimination of a band of low-class Saiyans led by Baddaku. Upon seeing the act befall on his comrades, Baddaku learned of Frieza's plot to betray the Saiyan. After surviving the assault of one of Frieza's elite commander and seeing a vision of his youngest son Kakaroto challenging Frieza in the future, he swiftly return to Planet Bejita in hopes that all Saiyan infants have finally ventured into other planets. Upon seeing his wife, Negi holding their baby Kakaroto as she told him that all the other Saiyan babies have left the planet, he hold Kakaroto, for the first and final time, as he told Negi everything from his mission on Planet Kanassa to Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyan race and just before he activates the last Space Pod for his wife and son's escape.)

Baddaku: Negi, you need to leave with Kakaroto. (Baddaku faced the sky instead of facing Negi knowing she won't react positive to his demand, which he was right.

Negi: What? No, I can't leave you. What about Radeishu?

Baddaku: He's fine. Radeishu has a mission with the prince, he won't be back for some time.

Negi: No! (Even though she knew her oldest son will live, Negi refused to leave) If Frieza's actually planning something than I'll stay here with you and help – (Squeaking fast) (Baddaku grabbed her shoulders glaring right into her eyes.)

Baddaku: You can't be here! Negi, you aren't a warrior and can be easily defeated. I just lost my comrades and I won't take the risk of losing you too. (Negi closed her eyes, hugging tightly on Baddaku as she wants him to know that she understands after all she was once a part of their squad and how close he was to his comrades especially his best friend, Mato. That didn't mean she was going to leave him all alone to face Frieza. Baddaku knew his wife's persistent nature and knew what capabilities Frieza possessed. After kissing her forehead to catch her scent one more time before their separation, his hand rubbing gently on Negi's cheek bones and looking at her appearance; large unique eyes, slightly slanted, long eyelashes, youthful pale skin and shoulder lengthen hair, Baddaku was lucky to have capture the most affection of the most beautiful Saiyan woman on this planet.)

Baddaku: Negi! I know that most of the Saiyan woman are currently off world with their mates, I have no doubt that our race will live on, I just hope you will understand that I… I love you! (Baddaku kissed Negi as the two stay like that for a short time, he karate chopped her by the shoulder, knocking Negi out. After she lost consciousness, Baddaku help her one last time in his arms hardly noticing the loose tears cascading down his face to hers. As the open space pod on the ground is holding the sleeping Kakaroto, Baddaku placed Negi beside their son gently, he ruffled his son's hair carefully.) Take good care of her Kakaroto, you're all she has left. (Baddaku pushed the pod's door down as he pressed the glowing green light on the side, he watched as the space pod blasted away to the great unknown.) Goodbye! (Then as he clenched his hands as he stared into the sky in anger, knowing that Frieza is coming in his spaceship.) (Thought: Frieza, I'm coming for you, you murderous self-serving traitor. It's over! Mato, Fasha, and Negi this is for you!) (Baddaku flew toward the heavens aiming toward Frieza's spaceship. During his way, multiple soldiers came out of the shuffles of the spaceship as he uppercuts one of them with his fist, Baddaku evading any soldier in his way and did a turn punch at one behind him as he continues to avoid any of the soldiers' attack as he only launched a few Ki blasts toward a few as he flew in an instantly toward Frieza.) (Roaring loudly) (Inside the spaceship, Frieza is watching the scene of battle in his quarters.)

[First Form] Frieza: It's me he wants. So be it! (Behind are his two commanders and right hand men, Dodoria and Zarbon.)

Zarbon: Sire!

[First Form] Frieza: Yes, prepare my transport, Zarbon! (This shock both Dodoria and Zarbon to their surprise.)

Zarbon: You wish to leave the ship, sire?

[First Form] Frieza: Are you QUESTIONING MY ORDERS!

Zarbon: AH!? No, Lord Frieza, right away, sire!

[First Form] Frieza: (Growling angrily)

Baddaku: (Roaring) (Barging through the pile of soldiers, Baddaku were have made it much closer until a few manage to grab a hold on Baddaku as he look up at the spaceship.) FRIEZA! (Baddaku unleashed an Ki blast big enough to repel a dozen off of him while only a few there struggling to restrain him) FRIEZA! Come out and face me! You coward! COME OUT! (The hatch began to open as the soldiers were shivering in fear, Frieza came out in his transport s the soldiers released Baddaku.)

Frieza Soldier #1: We salute you sire!

Frieza Soldier #2: Yeah! Long live Lord Frieza! (Laughing nervously)

Baddaku: (Chuckling) No way, Frieza! You've live long enough. Actually it's been too long for my taste. (Frieza powers up a small Ki ball in his finger as his men are nervously witnessing this.) Frieza! Listen up, we quit! All of us, got it! We don't work for you! You can find someone else to do your dirty work! Ho, yeah! There's one last time! (Baddaku charges up a large amount of Ki into a sphere filled with spiritual energy.) This is for all the people we've killed in your name. I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here, have it! FINAL SPIRIT CANNON! (Baddaku released his Final Spirit Cannon, just as it was coming close to Frieza, he turn his emotionless face into a menacing smirk.)

[First Form] Frieza: (Laughing evilly) (Frieza charges up his Ki blast into a Supernova as it absorbed the Final Spirit Cannon, which shocking surprised Baddaku.)

Baddaku: WHAT!? NO WAY!? (Frieza created his Supernova powerful enough to destroy the Planet Bejita.)

[First Form] Frieza: (Laughing evilly) (Frieza simply pointed his Supernova into the direction of Planet Bejita, the Supernova was making its way to Planet Bejita, Baddaku was staring death in the face.)

Baddaku: (Screaming loudly) (Baddaku became engulf into the Supernova will most of his clothes, excluding his headband, were disintegrating. Unknown to him, two more powerful Saiyans known as Danderaion and Horenso, trying to delay the Supernova from reaching the planet, despite knowing their eventual ends. Just before they were engulf themselves, they saw two space pods leaving the planet, with two female Saiyan babies inside, both men smiled proud knowing their daughters will survive, they can die happy.) Yes, I see it…now! (Thought: It's you, my son. You will defeat Frieza!) (Seeing one more vision about future is a full grown Kakaroto, in an Earth attire, facing Frieza on Planet Namek.) KAKAROTO! (As Baddaku, Danderaion and Horenso vanquish into the Supernova, marking their deaths, the Supernova finally begin its impact on Planet Bejita's surface as it causes internal cataclysms on the planet, crakes appearing on the planet as explosions were destroying entire cities as the scorching blast finally made the planet explode as plenty of meteorites were form from the explosion of Frieza's Supernova.)

[First Form] Frieza: (Laughing evilly) Oh my! This is stupendous! Wow, what a great show! Unbelievable! (Laughing evilly) (Inside the spaceship, Dodoria and Zarbon watch the eradication of the entire Saiyan race. As the explosion finally died out, while two space pods entered two different wormholes, a certain space pod was heading toward Planet Earth.) (Having crash-landed on Planet Earth, in a forest of Hokkaido, Japan. Even though the Earth's inhabitants, the humans had a unique power level as a group, there are those who are consist of stronger life forms such s martial artists, warriors, and etc. one of these beings is an elderly man who lives on the Rausu Forest, a few long distance away from the rest of his clan, in a dangerous area to live if you don't know the environment; the elder man's appearance would have fool anyone with being semi-short, a little pudgy, with dark eyes, white hair and bushy small beard as most would think he was just another weak old man, but if you see him in action you'd eat your words. While taking across one of his many paths stretching his legs carrying his handmade bamboo basket on his back, just enjoying a peaceful talk until he hear an approaching object from the sky as the ground rumbled from the landing of whatever it was that caused the sonic boom before its rumbling died down, the old man decided to investigate. As he drew closer, he began to hear a loud wailing from a child?)

Kakaroto: (Wailing sadly) (The old man could still hear crying and a hush voice of a woman, he walked closer till he was at the edge of the crater, seeing a large white sphere having an open door, inside the sphere is a young woman trying to calm down an infant.)

Negi: Kakaroto, please calm down. (Negi pleaded to her son fearing they would alert anyone, but to her relief it was just an older gentleman, but tensed when her scouter shows his power level being over three hundred, It was humiliating to know that she grew weary of a level as low as that.)

?: Hello, do you need any help?

Negi: If you don't mind, we kind of crashed landed and I believe my son is starving.

Ryuhan Moriku: My goodness, we can't have that now, can we? (Ryuhan helped Negi getting out of her space pod and got up to the surface of the land.) Please come to my home, I have plenty of food for the two of you. (Negi started to follow him with Kakaroto fussing in his arms.) What a cute little boy, my name is Ryuhan by the way. (Negi nodded at him shifting Ryuhan for a more comfortable position.)

Negi: I am Negi and this is my son Kakaroto. (Ryuhan gave her his friendliest smile while he led them to his home which it didn't take long. He opened the door to his small house and pulled her seat down before going outside for a moment and came back carrying a tray fill with meat, fruits, and vegetables of varieties.) I didn't know what to bring so I brought some of everything (As soon as they finished Negi leaned back with Kakaroto burping and falling on her stomach.)

Negi: Wow that hit the spot right Kakaroto? (Kakaroto yawned in agreement, as he turned to his side and pulled his tail closer to his body.) Thank you for the meal, Ryuhan.

Ryuhan Moriku: You're welcome, dear and the two of you must have gone some time without eating, huh?

Negi: (Laughing slyly) actually I ate twice as much as I usually do (Ryuhan was awkwardly surprised that this was only twice?) Kakaroto must have inherited it from… (Negi stopped and her eyes lowered to the table as she sat straighter. Ryuhan could sense something horrible must've happened to this young woman.)

Ryuhan Moriku: I won't push you to talk, but you should know it's always better to talk about it than keeping it locked in. (Ryuhan got up and patted Negi on her armored back gently.) The two of you can stay for as long as you'd like. I know it's a bit small but we can just shift the table and put a hammock that can be easily placed in here until I've managed to place up a bedrooms upstairs and I've got some extra blankets. (Negi finally came out of her depressed state as she was curious to ask.)

Negi: Why are you being so nice toward us? (Ryuhan glanced up and smiled happily.)

Ryuhan Moriku: I can sense that you're good and don't have any ill intentions. I also sense that you feel sadden about something. (Negi couldn't sense emotions, knew she can easily trust him.) We would gladly apprentice the help. And seeing that we'll be living on Earth, we can adapt to Earth names as well.

Ryuhan Moriku: I suppose, but judging from how you pronoun your names, you've crash-landed on Japan, Negi means green onion so seeing that you're an art of a plant. How about Gine? (After thinking it over, Negi realized that was a beautiful name, and in order to keep suspicions away from her and her son, learning a new custom and everything on Earth will take time, but will take that chance and what this planet has to offer.)

Gine Moriku: Gine! I like it! (Then she see Ryuhan joyfully moving a happy Kakaroto up and down.)

Ryuhan Moriku: I think I know what to call him as well, how about Goku? (Baby Goku began laughing joyfully at that name.) Well, Goku it is! Goku! (Gine, Ryuhan and Goku smiles happily knowing that they have now form a family.)


	2. The Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan

Dragon Ball DOA Episode 002 – The Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan

Reminder: This is the Kid Goku Saga, it is the first saga, featuring the story of Goku Moriku, as a young boy developing his martial art skills, growing up his caring and loving mother Gine Moriku. Meeting the friends and allies he will eventually come to their aid in the future sagas and challenges any foes that stands in his way and a journey to find the seven dragon balls.

(Ten Years Later)

[Rausu Forest, Japan]

(It has been ten years since Negi and Kakaroto, now known as Gine and Goku have grown accustom into life on Earth, especially Japan customs. Ryuhan has not only been training Gine and Goku in the way of Yosojutsu from his clan's Futonku style, he has make sure they were given the right amount of education. While he homeschooled Gine, he ask a member of the Moriku clan to escort Goku to the Rausu Elementary School, after helping Gine enrolled him into school at the age of six, believe it or not, it is thanks to Goku standing up and taking down any bullies harming the innocent students Rausu Elementary School was the only elementary school without any bullying problems as they would made up cover stories to the teachers if they ever saw the bullies unconscious and beaten down. Goku has embraced the gentle nature he inherited from his mother. It was after he fallen from the bamboo basket he's grandpa carried on his back than he was just a baby. After he hit his head with a few rocks as Gine catch him from the fall bringing more harm to her son, he was treated right and to their relief on the next day, Goku opened his eyes, showing that he changed from a savage warrior into a peace loving boy. It is the first day of summer vacation, after finishing the 5th grade, Goku, with his spiky black hair and pale skin, made his way back home in the Rausu Forest, seeing his mom training with Grandpa Ryuhan.)

Ryuhan Moriku: Alright, Gine, remember to run, not fly. And concentrate all of your energy into the clan's ultimate technique. (Ryuhan bow to Gine as she bows back as well, while Goku saw the sparring match beginning before his own eyes.)

Gine Moriku: Yes, Papa Ryuhan! (After getting into their fighting stances, they started their sparring as they were keen and keen at delivering a few amount of blows, punches, and kicks, but kept them on bay with their blockings as Ryuhan unleash an air blast from his palm at Gine, but managed to defend herself with the wind shield she created as they were in a stalemate, both smiled proudly as their progress and Goku smiling joyfully at how strong his grandpa and mom are.)

Ryuhan Moriku: Impressive, Gine! You've progress a lot. I suppose you're ready to use that technique. (Nodding to her surrogate father, Gine formed with her hands spreading out her fingers as she concentrated her Ki energy all together as Ryuhan did the same as they turn to their opponent sides drawing forth their wind manipulation as their Ki blast grew stronger.) Ra….sen…

Gine Moriku: Zei…..

Both (Ryuhan & Gine): HA! (They unleashed their concentrated wind Ki blasts, the Rasenzaiha, clashing toward each other as the immense power of wind currents and energy lasted for a few minutes until it creates an explosion as the smoke clears out, both opponents' bow to each other.)

Ryuhan Moriku: And that concludes your training in Futonku Style Yosojutsu! Congratulates, Gine, you're a Yosojutsu master now! (Gine moved a few feet up in the air thanks to her mastery of Futonku style Yosojutsu in joy for completing her mastery of Futonku Style Yosojutsu.) I'm sure during trip to that village, every master in the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan will be amaze, and I know Burai and Shiden will!

Gine Moriku: Thanks, Papa Ryuhan. I will give it my all to behave well to meet these ninjas.

Goku Moriku: Ninjas? What are they? (Ryuhan and Gine were surprise to see Goku at one side having seen the match before them.)

Both (Ryuhan & Gine): GOKU!? (Laughing nervously) (Gine was rubbing the back of her head, as she reopened her eyes to answer Goku's answers.)

Gine Moriku: How long have you been watching us?

Goku Moriku: The whole time! I just want to what are these ninjas you're talking about?

Ryuhan Moriku: Before we get to that, I say we should go back inside and get ready for dinner, I bet you're pretty hungry by now! (As right as Ryuhan is, both Gine and Goku's stomach growls as Goku feeling his tummy wanting food.)

Goku Moriku: (Laughing joyfully) guess I am pretty tired after a whole day of school. (After getting everything settle in, Goku changed out of his school clothes into his dogi, consistent of matching blue shirt and pants, a lime green belt, orange wristbands dark orange stockings and brown kung fu shoes, and his mother, wearing a similar dogi as she son's but the only differences were having pink wristbands, black kung fu shoes with white stockings, a forest green miniskirt, black pants, and a green undershirt. As nighttime was arriving, as the meal was prepare and thanks to Ryuhan's tutelage about kitchen utensils, everything was all set and ready. With the family now enjoying dinner, especially Goku instantly finishing two bowls of rice, they began to ask each other of their activities were today.)

Gine Moriku: Goku! How was school today, dear?

Goku Moriku: It was great, I managed to do okay on the test and I manage to stop a couple of bullies from hurting anyone!

Gine Moriku: Aw, that's my little man! (Gine smiles happily to see Goku passing his classes and punishing bullies who deserved it, just as Ryuhan is impressed at Goku's growing strength, but as he strokes his beard.)

Ryuhan Moriku: Very impressive, Goku. But did you make sure no teacher saw you – (Goku shook his head side/side.)

Goku Moriku: Nope! And even if some saw the unconscious bullies on the ground, the other students made up a bunch of stories that they were going crazy or doing stupid stunts like the ones on TV. (Ryuhan joyfully smiles at his grandson for making such friends who aren't scared or that live in the forest like bears, birds and etc.), so mom, grandpa. How were your day, and what this talk about ninjas? (Nearly finishing their meals, Gine at her surrogate father.)

Gine Moriku: We might as well, tell him! (Ryuhan nodded as they turn their attention to Goku.) You see, Goku, today I have completed my mastery of our clan's Futonku Style. I'm now a Yosojutsu master! (Goku burst out in joy that his mother finally reach the rank of master.)

Goku Moriku: YAH! My mom is a Yosojutsu master!

Gine Moriku: (Giggling) and that's not all. Papa Ryuhan is going to take us to a trip to the Mugen Tenshin Village were its ninja clan resides.

Goku Moriku: Ninja clan?

Ryuhan Moriku: Yes! Despite the claims that the public made on this modern era, there are still ninja clans across the country remaining as a secret. Some are evil, but some are also good, I'm planning on visiting my old training partner and friend Burai, last I heard he has passed on his title as clan head to his son Shiden. I hope to see Burai once more, but I want to introduce him to the both of you, if you're all right to come. (Overcoming with joy to finally meet this Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Later on, they were took a bath, brush their teeth and went off to bed. The next day upon wearing their regular attire and gather their bags for the visit, just before Goku headed for outside, he saw the family's most prize possession, the four star dragon ball, after viewing it Goku head out with his family.) Now that we have everything we need, I'll show this one technique that will provide useful transportation rather than walking all the way for a few days. (As Ryuhan is waving his arms around rotating a lot of gusting wind as they were engulf into a sphere of air, as it was awestruck to Goku and Gine.)

Gine Moriku: This must be the Air Sphere Transportation, Papa Ryuhan told me about. (Thought: There are still techniques I need to master, but nonetheless, I am amaze of how strong Papa Ryuhan really is!) (As the sphere covered them, it was moving faster to the sky as it headed into the main island of Japan, passing through the mountain as I was making its way into the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan's village.)

[Mugen Tenshin Village, Japan]

(In the Mugen Tenshin Village, Burai, the sixteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, an apprentice to a mighty martial artists will receive a visit from his brother in training and friend, Ryuhan from the Moriku clan who is bringing his family with him for the first time. He gain information from his best ninja that Ryuhan encountered and taken in a young woman and her son, but the one strange report was the mother and child having tails. Burai won't draw out a conclusion until he see them for himself.)

Shiden: Father! There you are. (Shiden, the son of Burai and the seventeenth master of the clan, was the spilling image of his father, with black long hair, teal eyes, white haori, gray kimono and pants, blue belt, and Shinobi sandals with leg guards.) Are you sure Ryuhan will be here. Hokkaido is in the far north. It'll take them at least five days to reach the compound.

Burai: (Sighing) son! (Shiden saw his father beginning to lecture him.) Do not let simple logic make you think Ryuhan's an ordinary old man will myself. He is a Yosojutsu master and with that rank, he has acquired advanced techniques that will guarantee his arrival. (Surprisingly, Burai was right as the Air Sphere Transportation arrived at the entrance of the ninja village. Once the sphere of wind cleared out, Ryuhan is seen smiling as he waves his arm and his other giving out a peace sign, Gine and Goku happily smiles at their arrival to the Mugen Tenshin village and to meet Burai and his family.)

Ryuhan Moriku: Hi there, pretty boy! (Shiden was shockingly surprise to see this old man being his father's childhood best friend and fellow student as he was so casual around the former master) And you must be his son Shiden, right? (Shiden nodded as he was still confused at this old martial artist who was said to be powerful, yet he is humble and carefree.)

Burai: (Laughing joyfully) Ryuhan, it's been a long time, old friend. (Burai hugged Ryuhan as both men were excellent to see each other.)

Both (Burai & Ryuhan): (Laughing joyfully)

Ryuhan Moriku: Oh! I almost forgot. Burai, this is my daughter Gine and my grandson Goku.

Both (Gine & Goku): Hello!

Burai: It's good to meet Ryuhan's family! Please, follow me, I'll show you to the hut you'll be staying for your trip. (After walking through and saying hello to any villager that came by and amaze by the amount of ninja that resides in the village. Once they have reach their destination, they make themselves feel at home as Ryuhan and Burai were catching up with some sake.) So Ryuhan, what's the story on them.

Ryuhan Moriku: It happened like this.

(Flashback – 10 Years Ago)

(Gine was crying while baby Goku wasn't making a fuss. After she told Ryuhan about them being Saiyans and how they were all eradicated by the tyrant known as Frieza, listening carefully at the girl's story as she poured everything she had bottled up.)

Gine Moriku: They're all dead and now we're the last Saiyans left, if o had been stronger than maybe it could've been different. I was born a weakling without even an average power level and always has to have someone save me. It was pathetic that I could never learn how to fight and that I barely grew in strength. If only I was strong! (Gine's tears fall and landed on the grass.) I don't even know if I can keep my last living son alive – Kakaroto, I'm sorry!

Ryuhan Moriku: Even the smallest and weakest have potential, take that rabbit over there for instance. (Gine saw where Ryuhan was pointing to a tiny gray baby rabbit.) Small and weak, but with enough guidance and trust in itself will one day grow like the mother, growing in speed and its hind legs will develop strength needed to survive. (Gine turned her attention from the rabbits to her son who was playing with his tail.) He'll need to learn one day and what better way than learn from his own mother! (Ryuhan stood up and lent Gine his arm to pull herself up.) We'll start at dawn tomorrow, I have no doubt that someday you'll become a Yosojutsu master, Gine! (Ryuhan smiles brightly as it helped inspired Gine to be a dedicated fighter. It was from then on that every say she wakes up at dawn with Ryuhan, they would train as the ten years of end results has increased her speed and occasionally strength, even though she though not much of anything in Earth was helpful, but she did learn some of Ryuhan and the Moriku clan's moves to encouraged her to developed some of her own.)

(Flashback Ending)

(At the end of the story, Burai was surprised to see how Ryuhan took in an alien woman and her son, and amaze to see that his adoptive daughter has become a Yosojutsu master.)

Burai: (Laughing joyfully) Ryuhan, you have the most extraordinary adventures when we don't see each other for a long time.

Ryuhan: But of course, Burai! (Gine was setting their stuff in hers and Goku's room as she was going to find her adoptive father as she turn to see a young fourteen year old boy with fair skin, brown hair with bangs at opposite sides, with a blue kimono, white pants, black wristbands, white belt, and sandals, smiling at Gine was she returns one of her own.)

Gine: Oh, hello. (Hayate nodded, as he bow to her as she too returns one.) I am Gine Moriku!

Hayate: It's my honor to meet another Moriku, I am Hayate! My father is the seventeenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. My grandfather is Burai, the sixteenth master of the clan.

Gine Moriku: My, you're very knowledgeable for a young man. If you don't mind, is your father and grandfather your only family members. (Hayate shook his head sideways as he answers her question.)

Hayate: I have a younger sister, she's eight. My mother is currently gathering herbs outside the village from the forest.

Gine Moriku: It's good to see children around my son's age. If you like I can introduce you to Goku if you want? (Hayate nodded to that suggestion as she opened the open to her room.) Goku, I like you meet Hayate, he's roughly a bit older than you, but I'm sure – (Gasped) (After seeing the room empty without a sight of Goku in it as its evidence of the open window that he got out. Rushing all the way to Ryuhan and Burai with Shiden, who decided to join the elders of telling tale of the past, but quickly was stopped when Gine and Hayate found them as their attentions turned.)

All (Shiden, Burai & Ryuhan): HUH?!

Hayate: Father, something terrible has happen!

Shiden: What is it, my son?

Gine: Papa, its Goku, he's gone. (This news shocked Ryuhan, Shiden and Burai as Gine continues.) He must've wandered off!

Ryuhan Moriku: It will be okay, Gine. It is only natural for a boy Goku's age to explore surroundings new to him, but we will find him.

Burai: Of course, I will send out my best ninjas to locate the boy, but I'm sure he's around the village somewhere, I mean how far can a ten year old boy get to? (Outside the Mugen Tenshin village, within the forest that resides some of the most hostile animals, a slim pale skinned woman with long dark brown hair and brown eyes in a kimono, picking up herbs as she was almost finish gathering enough, a shadow approach her in the form of a spiky hair boy with a tail, as she turns around to see an actual little boy with a tail, which to her surprise.)

Goku Moriku: Whatcha doing? (Ayame was dumbstruck to see a little boy with tail, seeing that he went through the forest's paths and knowing that wild animals reside in this forest and yet she wonders how this boy managed to get this way without any fear in his eyes, but chose to answer his question.)

Ayame: Well, I'm picking some herbs become I heard from my father in law that his old friend and his family are coming to visit us, I want to make them a proper meal with these herbs right here.

Goku Moriku: Really? Wow, I guess grandpa and mom were right about this place having such nice hospitality! (Then a thought was made clear to Ayame as she figured out who Goku is.)

Ayame: Your grandfather!? Would he be Ryuhan? (Goku nodded) Then your mother is the new Yosojutsu master Gine Moriku (Goku nodded several times as Ayame turns a bright smile on her face.) Then that means you're Goku, aren't you!

Goku Moriku: That's right!

Ayame: (Giggling joyfully) you're so adorable. But what are you doing out here?

Goku Moriku: Well, I wanted to explore a little more about the Mugen Tenshin village and what's out there. I guess the suspects were kinda killing me just sitting around.

Ayame: I understand, but you could've at least let your mom know where you were going. I mean, the thing must be worry sick about you. (Goku frowned after learning what his action has caused as he rubs his head.)

Goku Moriku: Gosh, I guess I wasn't thinking clear. (Ayame kindly rubs Goku's head as he looks up to her.)

Ayame: It is okay, Goku, everyone makes mistakes. I know you're just excellent to see new territory before your eyes. I'll tell you what I'll talk to you mom to clear this whole mess, but I can tell you love to fight becomes like your family, you're a martial artist. (Ayame got up as she finished gathering enough herbs.) I'll ask my husband and father in law to allow you to challenge a ninja from the Mugen Tenshin village. (Goku happily nodded several times.) Okay, let's go! Huh? (After walking a few steps forward Ayame, Goku let out his hand to Ayame while smiling kindly to her.)

Goku Moriku: Here! I'll keep you safe from all the tall and big animals, if you like.

Ayame: (Giggling joyfully) my, what a kind gentleman! (Ayame holds Goku's hand while they make their way back to the village. Back in the village, Burai, Shiden, Ryuhan and Gine were waiting for the top ninjas' return to retrieve Goku, one of them returns, he is the master of the clan's Hajinmon Sect and foster father of Ayane, Genra.)

Burai: Anything, Genra?

Genra: Not yet, but we're still searching high and low for the boy. (Gine frowned at the news that they still haven't found Goku, as Ryuhan comforts her.)

Ryuhan Moriku: Don't worry, Gine. I'm sure they'll find him. After all, Goku has a unique appearance that's hard to forget.

Genra: Spiky black hair, innocence round eyes, pale skin like Lady Gine here!

Gine Moriku: Are you some kind of psychic or something. (Genra shook her head as he pointed to the target with the clan head's wife.)

Genra: No, he's over there with Lady Ayame! (Surprised by this news, they turn to see Goku hold the hand of Ayame who was carrying a bowl of herbs with one hand. As Shiden raised an eyebrow with his father who gave a smooth elbow to Ryuhan.)

Burai: Well, now! Your grandson must've inherited that charm you have with the ladies, Ryuhan! (Knowing this is just a teasing attempt, Shiden just played along as he smirks slyly.)

Shiden: Seems that I have some competition. (Goku walk to his mom, who's been worry sick about him.)

Goku Moriku: Mom, I'm sorry I left without telling you, I guess I didn't think of the consequences of my actions. (Gine hugs her son in joy, as she was happy to see her son with cartoonish tears flowing down her face, to Goku it almost seem to be suffocating him.)

Gine Moriku: Goku! My boy, my little boy. I promise that I'll never let something bad happen to you. I'm just glad you're okay! (Gine bows repeatedly to Ayame.) Thank you, Ayame! Thank you, thank you, and thank you for bringing back my son to me!

Ayame: It's quite alright, Gine. After all, as a fellow mother, you have my respect for raising a splendid child. (Gine happily hugs Ayame a little too tight.) Gine! Air!

Gine Moriku: Sorry! (Later at the top of a waterfall, Goku was in his swimwear, consistent of just a blue underpants, as he was doing some stretches as he jumped off into the water pond below and dives in, he was looking for a fish perfect enough for the feast in honor of their encounter with the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, suddenly he saw two kids, close to his age swimming in the lake as they saw the Goku approaching them, but they became frighten at the sight of a Giant Fish behind him as they swim away, he smirks at the size of the fish as he began to fight it, the girls swam back to the surface. One of the girls, is an eight year old with auburn-like brown hair with a ponytail, brown eyes, soft pale skin and wearing a white and pink kimono with wristbands. The other girl is a seven year old with lavender hair with a ponytail, red eyes, soft pale skin and wearing a purple and black kimono with wristbands. As Ayane managed to catch a fish in her hands and Kasumi concern for the boy left in the bottom of the lake.)

Ayane: Kasumi?

Kasumi: I'm worry, Ayane! (Then somewhat, the giant fish came out of the lake along with Goku, as it lay on ground, dead as evidence that Goku was the victor in their fight. This left the girl awestruck to see this boy they encounter below the lake defeat something bigger than him, literally.)

Goku Moriku: (Laughing joyfully) Take that, fish. I sure hope mom and Miss Ayame will like this. Huh? (Goku saw the girls as he jumped down to meet him.) Hi, I'm Goku! (Strangely enough, Kasumi felt she can trust this boy with ease, plus to her, he was pretty cute, especially with a nice bud, the spiky hair, the tail, and the cheerful smile. As Ayane began to feel relieve that he does not resent her like the rest of the village, but is still suspicious because she hasn't seen this boy in the village.)

Kasumi: I'm Kasumi, and this is my best friend, Ayane! I know she can be a bit shy but she's still alright once you get to know her. (Goku was confused at how similar Ayane's name is to Ayame's, but as he came a little close, he tap with his foot on below the belt of Kasumi's kimono, which may Kasumi blushes in shock, and Ayane too blushes.)

Goku: Wow, you two really are girls! Sorry, I had to make sure I didn't confuse you both for boys. (Ayane punched Goku's head really hard as he angrily states out.) Ouch, what was that for?

Ayane: Idiot! You shouldn't do that, if you want to know if we were girls, just ask. (Huffs) (Kasumi was out of words as she was surprised to see Ayane boldly giving Goku a stern lecture after she punched him in head. While Kasumi closed her eyes and blushes, she began thinking while smiling.)

Kasumi: (Thought: That Goku isn't really that bad, but he sure is cute and kind.) (Just as Goku got up as he rubs his head, as he saw two men, one of them carrying Kasumi, as he saw Ayane, frighten and discouraged, by the men's disgusted expression and incriminating act, which has infuriated Goku, as he head butts the guy holding Kasumi, and just as she was gonna fall, Goku uses his Futonku Style Yosojutsu to construct air to catch Kasumi in a bridal style, as the man was slowly getting up.)

Mugen Tenshin Shinobi: You little punk – (Goku looked pretty angry at the men, even though he met Ayane, he wasn't gonna stand there and let these people alienated her for something she didn't do.)

Goku Moriku: Says you! You made my friend, Ayane sad and you have no right to it! (Both men became enraged at Goku's actions and were even more due to him declaring the "devil" child as his friend. As they were getting ready in their fighting stances, Goku puts Kasumi down as he too was in his clan's fighting stance, the two men charged right toward him as Goku jump up with air and dives down with a double hand smack on the shaggy hair ninja and in a leg to neck hold, he rapidly punches his face side to side several times and delivers the finishing blow: a powerful air blast punch.) Striking Air Fist! (The man felt unconscious and upon witnessing this match, Ayane, Kasumi and the other Shinobi were shockingly surprised at Goku's strength and skills to defeat a Mugen Tenshin ninja. For Ayane, she was speechless and hopeful, because even though their encounter wasn't at a good start, she was nevertheless grateful that Goku calls her his friend and will fight to defend his friends. For Kasumi, she was happy and amazed, because the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan is one of the strongest ninja clan and yet, here this boy is capable of beating one and the way he save her from falling and looking out for Ayane too, Kasumi began to grow feelings for Goku as evidences of her blushed face and sparkle eyes. And the Shinobi was shocked and frighten, he grew up knowing that his clan was the best of fighters and yet, a child defeated his comrade in battle as he carried him.)

Mugen Tenshin Shinobi 2: I won't forget this, monkey boy! Just you wait! (The Shinobi left carrying his comrade, as Goku got dressed and carrying his catch of the day, he turns to smile at Kasumi and Ayane.)

Goku Moriku: Hey, let's go to the hut me and my family are staying for our trip, I'll bet my mom can cook something delicious with this giant fish here. (Ayane, speechless again, points her finger to herself if Goku's definitely inviting her too to which he nodded.) Yep, even you can come too, Ayane. (Both girls nodded and smiles graciously as they follow Goku back to the village. Upon returning to his hut, Goku glares at the very same Shinobi, who fleet cowardly, talking to Shiden, Burai and Ryuhan as he angrily points at Goku.)

Mugen Tenshin Shinobi 2: That's him, my lord! That's the little monkey menace that attacked Rokuto while defending the devil child. (Goku and Gine glares at the man for saying such a cruel name at Ayane and Gine even more at the man for calling his son a menace, she punched the man hard to the ground.)

Gine Moriku: I'd watch my mouth if I was you, especially since I'm the monkey menace's mother! (The Shinobi was frighten to see the new Yosojutsu master is the boy's mother.) If my son beat us your comrade, it means he was defending that innocence girl you were alienating. You should be ashamed of yourself for living in such ignorance and full of hate. (Burai shows the Shinobi his immense power in rage, like Hayate and Kasumi, Ayane was his grandchild too. He hated his eldest son's actions that has caused harm to others, but Ayane he would and will never hate her due to her being a happy accident.)

Burai: If I were you, I'd start running before I unleash to you a hundred folds! NOW! (The two Shinobi ran off with a trace to be seen. Burai turn to Ayane with a smile.) Ayane, would you like to join us for dinner? I know Genra's currently on a mission, so if you're not busy, I would be honored if you'll join us! (Happy to see the sixteenth master of the clan accepts her unconditionally, Ayane nodded as they gather together in the dining room, the adults were telling tales of their old days, the children were truly getting along, Hayate and Goku pound fists with each other declaring themselves rivals, Gine and Ayame were becoming the great friends, as dinner was ready, everyone, except Ryuhan, were surprised at Gine and Goku's huge appetites as they ate half of the large portion of the giant fish, but nonetheless everyone had a good time.)


	3. Quest for the Dragon Balls

Dragon Ball DOA Episode 003 – Quest for the Dragon Balls

[One Week Later – Rausu Forest]

(A week has passed since the visit with the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, rain was pouring in the Rausu Forest, half of the forest was destroyed by the mysterious monster that appears in the full moon, Goku was being held by his mother in her arms.)

Goku Moriku: (Crying) why did he have to go? Why mom? (The grave they stared at was Ryuhan Moriku, according to his mother, Ryuhan was stomp to death by the ape monster in the night. As they stand in front of his grave.)

Gine Moriku: It was his time, Goku. Don't cry, we'll see him again and besides he'll always be with us in here. (Gine points to Goku's heart and reaching inside her pocket taking out an orange ball with four red stars.) Papa Ryuhan told me this was his prize possession and he wanted us to have it. (Gine handed the ball to Goku as held it close to his chest.)

Goku Moriku: Grandpa's ball? (They stared at the grave for a few more before walking back home.) (Morning arrived thus signifying a new day, as Goku and Gine continues their daily lives of chores, training and hunting for their meals, meanwhile in the parts of the forest that wasn't destroyed, a fourteen year old ninja appears out of nowhere with a blue bodysuit with matching mask, wristbands and boots with a teal scarf having brown long hair, green eyes and fair skin travelling through it with a radar of some sort.)

Ryu Hayabusa: Hm, the dragon ball should be nearby. (Ryu dashes through as he was coming close to the dragon ball, he accidently cross paths with none other than Goku, who was holding a giant fish with his hands, as he got up he saw Ryu, and seeing him carry a sword, he glare at him as he got into fighting stance with his power pole.)

Goku Moriku: Who are you? Talk! I know what you are, you're a demon, aren't you? (Ryu got up, without phasing or showing any facial expression, he got up, as he start explaining.)

Ryu Hayabusa: Wait! I'm no demon, I didn't come this way to attack a little boy, so please step aside. (Just as Ryu was continuing his search, Goku stood in his path as he still didn't trust Ryu.)

Goku Moriku: This road leads to our house! I'm not gonna let some demon-like person come closer to my mom or my home. Prepare yourself! (Ryu prepares his fighting stance of Hayabusa Ninjutsu.)

Ryu Hayabusa: So be it! (Goku air dashes toward Ryu as he was launching a barrage of punches at Ryu, he was dodging them with ease as they weapons clashed.) Your skills are impressive, but it's still wild and emotional without control.

Goku Moriku: Well, my grandpa said wind is the element of freedom and my mom always say that I have a wild nature in battle. What do you say we fight without any weapons? (Ryu nodded as they placed their sword/power pole to side of the road, as they attacking each other, blocking each other's attacks, as much as Ryu hates to admit it, but he sees Goku has potential to be pair with him in strength and speed. As Ryu grabs a hold of his hand as he was gonna throw him through until Goku raised his legs up and press down to release a gust of wind to escape the hold and delivers a strong air punch to his torso as he was rebound a few steps behind. As he found an opening, Goku kept on a few punches and release an air kick, second kick and the last kick was aim for Ryu's head but he evades it by unleashing his own attack of forming his hands together and throws a two hand punch resembling dragon claws as he threw Goku a few distance away.)

Ryu Hayabusa: Dragon's Claws. I must admit, you were brilliant to counterattack my hold on you. And your speed is impressive, I almost wasn't able to catch until I waited for the right time to strike. (Just before they would continue their fight, Gine appears before them.)

Gine Moriku: What's going on here?

Goku Moriku: Mom, this demon-like person is trying to get to our house and steal from us! (Gine looked at the young man and saw he was carrying sword, but chose to ask for questions.)

Gine Moriku: Are you a ninja? (Ryu nodded.) Goku, I think this young man isn't our enemy. Might I know your name? For starters, I am Gine Moriku and this is my son, Goku! (Ryu was surprised to hear those names as his clan were allies to the Mugen Tenshin clan as he puts away his sword as he turns to the Moriku.)

Ryu Hayabusa: So the rumors are true. You're the new Yosojutsu master Gine of the Moriku, (Gine nodded as he grabs and pass the power pole back to Goku.) I am Ryu Hayabusa! I didn't mean to trespass your territory, I am on the search for the seven dragon balls.

Goku Moriku: Dragon balls? (Ryu brought forth a scroll with 竜球, after he opens the scroll on the ground.)

Ryu Hayabusa: That's right! (As Ryu performs hands signs the kanji began to glow.) Art of Summoning! (As smoke appears, once it cleared Ryu summon three orange balls with red stars similar to Ryuhan's ball with two, five and seven stars.)

Both (Gine & Goku): Whoa! Papa/Grandpa! Where did you get them!? (Ryu explains the legend of the dragon balls, how there are seven in total and once they were all gather and the password is recite, they summon forth Shenlong, the Eternal Dragon of Earth, he been collecting them to ensure no one will ever know of their existence for any evil purposes and hoping to unite the ninja clans by wishing upon the dragon to change the evil clans into good, seeing an opportunity to travel around Japan and perhaps the world to experience, Gine ask Ryu to allow them to accompany him in exchange for the four star ball under one condition, that they can keep hold of their dragon ball until they have complete collecting all seven, to which he accepts. After gathering all the equipment and supplies needed for the quest, they began travelling throughout Honshu, seeing a lot of new things like festivals, other styles of martial arts and finding a lost sea turtle? It turns out he is lost and trying to get back to the Sea of Japan, Gine and Goku chose to help the turtle get back into the ocean. Upon reaching a beach in northeast of Honshu, Turtle was truly grateful to Gine and Goku for bringing him back and ask for their patience so he can return with a reward for their good deed. They waited for a few hours until Turtle came back and this time with an old man on top of his back, a bald headed fair skin, with long moustache and beard, wearing red sunglasses with green shades, an orange Hawaiian shirt, grey shorts, sandals, carrying a walking stick and wearing a necklace with an orange ball attach to it. The old man reveals himself to be Roshi, the martial arts master of Aikido, much to the surprise of Ryu, Goku and Gine. Master Roshi summons forth the Flying Nimbus and give it to Goku, but warns that only a pure heart can ride the Nimbus cloud, but as he tried to demonstrate he fell as prove that he did something naughty, but Goku was capable of riding it as proof of his pure heart even Gine knew this. Gine ask if she was to be rewarded too, Turtle said she too help him as Master Roshi suggested to go out on the date with her or to show him her underwear, Gine blushes red mad as she angrily reject to the suggestion and Ryu face palm while Turtle was arguing with Master Roshi of disrespecting his code. During the argument Ryu saw the orb around his neck is actually the three star dragon ball, he ask Gine to ask for the dragon ball as reward and that they'll think of something. Afterward they arrive at the village of Edo, the home of the Tokugawa clan.)

[Two Days Later – Edo Village]

Gine Moriku: Are you sure the dragon ball is here?

Ryu Hayabusa: I'm sure. The radar indicates that there's a dragon ball in…there (They look to see a castle that greatly resemblances Edo Castle but was cover in a dark aura by some kind of demon barrier.) What black art is this?

Goku Moriku: I don't about the black arts, but I bet I can get there with the Flying Nimbus. (After calling forth the Flying Nimbus, Goku began to fly toward the castle, but as he tries to break through the barrier, his tail was engulfed in small flames as he cools it down.)

Goku Moriku: MOMMY!

Gine Moriku: Goku! (Gine flew up to her son as she grabs her son's waist as she put s Goku in the lake cooling his tail down as it flow up, Goku checks his tail.) (Sighing relief) Looks a little burnt, but it'll heal quickly! (Then an explosion was made at the exact spot where they left Ryu as they noticed it. As they return they saw a man wielding a spear-like weapon with the combination of a cannon and firearm, he was a bit of a pudgy on the stomach, but mostly muscular with a silver armor and helmet with apiece on it resembling the helmet to that of a crown with blue shirt and pants and a family crest in gold, black boots, tan skin, top-knot, grey eyes and possess facial hair on his mouth, they wonder who he is. Ryu is shown to be exhausted as he was doing battle against this samurai, but is slowly being overpowered and when he turns around sensing a group of ninjas but knows who they are.)

Goku Moriku: Who are you?

Isogiku Tokugawa: I knew it! (Gine gasped as the man swung his spear, but evading it, however the samurai opens the spear's top pole part with the blade as it launches a cannonball-like bomb toward them as it hits them toward a wall as Goku wiggled out of her arms and quickly calling Nimbus to distract the samurai who hurt his mom. He flew around the samurai in circles waiting for his eyes to induce dizziness on him before giving a high air kick to his back hoping to do some damage, but to no avail.)

Goku Moriku: Man, this guy is a rock!

Hayate: Are you crazy get out of there Goku! (Goku turn to see Hayate with his parents, Ryu and his mom who recovered quickly.) Though you're strong, you're still nowhere near the level that Lord Isogiku Tokugawa is in. (Once he heard that name from Ryu of the samurai clans also still existing and that the current head of the Tokugawa clan is Isogiku Tokugawa, Goku saw the samurai.)

Goku Moriku: You're Isogiku Tokugawa? (Isogiku focused his gaze on the cloud as he pointed to Nimbus.)

Isogiku Tokugawa: Hmm, I know that cloud! And you couldn't have ridden it if you stole it! Who gave it to you?

Goku: I got it from a man who said he was the turtle hermit!

Isogiku Tokugawa: Turtle hermit? His name is Master Roshi! He was my old teacher do you know where I could find him? (Gine nodded slowly to due being kind of scared of the head of the Tokugawa clan.)

Gine Moriku: He lives in the Omori Island in the Sea of Japan from what I could tell. (Isogiku starts to hop from one foot to another in pure joy.)

Isogiku Tokugawa: Oh boy! I can finally return to my castle! (Everyone, excluding Shiden and Ayame, were staring in surprise at the samurai leader who acted so child-like. Isogiku noticed Goku's power pole as he points to it.) Hm? Where did you get this from?

Goku Moriku: My grandpa gave it to me before he died. (Ayame and Shiden were shocked to hear the news of Ryuhan's death.)

Isogiku Tokugawa: You're Ryuhan Moriku's grandson! (Goku nodded as he pointed to his mother by his side.)

Goku Moriku: And that's my mom!

Isogiku Tokugawa: (Laughing joyfully) unbelievable! To meet Ryuhan's family! You know your grandpa Ryuhan, Burai, and I were very close friends almost like brothers back in the day! We trained under Master Roshi. He became the first to be chosen, Burai became the second and I was the third. (Gine gave Isogiku am excited smile.)

Gine Moriku: You mean my papa Ryuhan became strong because of Master Roshi?

Isogiku Tokugawa: Uh huh! Ryuhan, Burai and I learned Aikido from that man before forming some of our own techniques! Say! What are your names? (The three conversed as if they've know one another for years shocking the others except Ayame and Shiden.)

Gine Moriku: I'm Gine Moriku and this is my son Goku! (After a few minutes, Isogiku got serious.)

Isogiku Tokugawa: Alright, enough talking about the good old days. Look, Master Roshi has a very powerful scroll containing a powerful counter spell to destroy this barrier caused by the fiend lord Doku after he was killed. Will either of you two go to Master Roshi and borrow the scroll for me?

Gine Moriku: Yeah!

Goku Moriku: Sure, but can you give me a dragon ball in return? (Goku took out the four star ball showing it to Isogiku as he took a good look at it.)

Isogiku Tokugawa: Yes! I've seen it in my castle of course you can have it my little friends! (Gine and Goku both gave wide grins as Goku gave out a peace sign.)

Gine Moriku: Then wish us luck!

Goku Moriku: We'll be back as soon as we can!

Isogiku Tokugawa: Wait! There's something you should know. (Everyone turned to the Head of the Tokugawa clan.) Why just yesterday I sent my beautiful wife and dashing son to find Master Roshi! And so did Shiden with his daughter. I'm worry even though I shouldn't but I'm scared something might have happened to them. Do you think you can bring them back too? (Isogiku turn to Shiden as he proposed.) Hey Shiden, How would you like for Goku to marry your darling daughter Kasumi?

Goku Moriku: Kasumi? (Goku cocked his head to side wondering what marriage is. Gine's eyes and Ayame's eyes watered with happy tears. They might not want their children to grow up so fast, but for them to be betrothed to each other and giving those grandchildren one day would make them happier than a feast on Christmas day! Shiden brought out a picture of Kasumi out while Isogiku brought out a picture of Raiko out.)

Isogiku Tokugawa: That is Kasumi, I believe you already met her and this is my son, Raiko! (While Goku remembers Kasumi from the Mugen Tenshin village, he felt his cheeks heat up slightly and shook his head wondering if he was getting sick. But also focus as he saw a pink haired boy with dark eyes, fair skin and around nine years old.)

Goku Moriku: Don't worry. We'll bring them back! (Goku and Gine waved at the others before taking off as they wish them luck before leaving the premises. After they left, Isogiku notices their backs and saw brown tails attached to both of them, He didn't know if it was his eyes playing tricks on him or not, but they looked just like the ones his wife and son have.)

[Forest Outside Edo Village, Japan]

(Some miles away from Edo Village, a young man sat on the green grassland alone. He is a handsome little boy wearing blue wristbands, blue socks, black sandals, a yellow obi, a cyan shitagi and black hakama and typed his hair in a small pony tail near the top of the back of the head. The young boy wonders where his mother was half an hour ago and when he thought there was an enemy like a demon or fiend, but put his katana away when he saw it was Kasumi, but their ears picked up the sound from above and look up to see a boy around his age and a woman standing on a cloud.)

Goku Moriku: Hey! Are you two Raiko and Kasumi?

Raiko Tokugawa: Why yes we are, but who are you?

Kasumi: Goku! Is that you? (Goku smiles to see his friend, Kasumi again as he nodded as it brighten a smile on her face. While Gine flew out of Nimbus and in the air as Goku has Nimbus float closer to the ground, he noticed something brown and furry wrapped loosely around Raiko's waist.) Hey you have a tail too!

Raiko Tokugawa: I noticed yours too! (Raiko never met another with a tail before. Was it common for them to have their tails hang loosely? His mother told him to keep it wrapped around himself in case someone decided to pull it. If Kasumi trusts this guy, so can him.)

Goku Moriku: Why do you have it wrapped? Doesn't it bother you?

Raiko Tokugawa: My mommy told me to keep it around myself in case someone pulls it. It really hurts and I'd rather not feel pain.

Goku Moriku: My mommy tells me the same thing but only when we're hunting or sparing! I'm not going to pull it and I bet it feels nice to have it move around freely. (Raiko slowly let his tail unwrap itself and let it move freely.)

Raiko Tokugawa: I missed this.

Kasumi: Goku, its great seeing you again, but why are you here?

Goku Moriku: Oh, right! (Goku turns to Raiko.) Your dad Isogiku Tokugawa ask me and my mom to find you, your mom and Kasumi. He also wants us to go to get the banshowa technique at Master Roshi's place! (Both Kasumi and Raiko smiles. For Kasumi she knew a miracle would come in their hour of need and for Raiko, he was right to trust him because if his father trusts him then he should too!) Come on. Hop on Nimbus and we'll ride together.

Kasumi: We can actually ride this cotton candy cloud?

Goku Moriku: As long as you have pure hearts!

Kasumi: That's okay! When you're the daughter of the head of the Mugen Tenshin clan there really is no reason to misbehave!

Raiko Tokugawa: The same goes to me as heir apparent of the Tokugawa! (Raiko was the first to jump into Nimbus as Kasumi jumped up grabbing a firm hold on the cloud but it was still too high up as she struggles to climb up she grab a hold of Goku's tail as a leverage. Goku froze up at his tail being pulled and as she let go.)

Goku Moriku: (Screaming painfully) can you not do that?

Kasumi: Oh I'm sorry! (Kasumi felt terrible grabbing a hold of Goku's tail as Raiko was a bit surprised to see the witness his mother warned him about their tails, but finally remember the person he was waiting.)

Raiko Tokugawa: Wait! What about my mom? (Goku saw another woman with a tail next to his mother.)

Goku Moriku: Your mom's the short hair, purple eyes wearing pink girl right?

Raiko Tokugawa: Yes!

Goku Moriku: My mom decided to stay with her. She said they know each other. (Raiko wonders why his mother never mentioned other people with tails before as they flew off to Master Roshi's home at Omori Island. Gine stood across from the woman she never thought she'd see again. It's been over almost twelve years since she saw her and everyone – not including earthlings – knew that their kind age slower. Their physical appearances are supposed to stay the same and only age slightly as time goes on. The woman across her though, while her physical appearance hasn't changed by much there was something about her that looks different. Her hair was still short, her eyes are still purple, and her tail was still attached. The only changes of the woman is her clothing, her once pink black and yellow armor had been replaced. She wears a pink sleeveless top with the Tokugawa crest on the back of the top, black tights, yellow leg warmers, and pink boots. Her scouter was replaced with a pink Alice band on the top of her hair.)

Seripa/Fasha Tokugawa: Negi! You're alive?

Gine Moriku: It's been some time, Fasha. However I go by the name of Gine Moriku now.

Fasha Tokugawa: Fair enough, you call me Fasha Tokugawa. Gine! Who are the other survivors?

Gine Moriku: Survivors? It's just us and Goku.

Fasha Tokugawa: Goku?

Gine Moriku: Uh… actually his name is Kakaroto but he prefers Goku.

Fasha Tokugawa: Oh. (Fasha actually does remember Gine being pregnant again. Her leading comrade's reaction shocked the team since he was different toward his eldest, but then again with the space tyrant Frieza making the rules and sending off infants to unknown planets it would make anyone want to push away those close to him before getting too attached.)

Gine Moriku: Fasha how exactly are you alive? (Fasha flinched wondering if she should tell the other Saiyan after she shook her head she knew this is the Saiyan she disliked so much in the past for being someone so vulnerable to everything and everyone around her. She didn't understand how her lead in command took interest in the small Saiyan, assuming he found her appearance attractive like every other male, but when he announced that he and Gine were mates it became unbelievable! Mates aren't common, but when those types of bonds form they become sacred and no amount of anything can ever tear the pair apart. Even before they announced it…. It was obvious they held feelings for each other, why else would he risk his life and never force her into more training each time she got herself in trouble.)

Fasha Tokugawa: (Sighing) Gine, let's take a flight. (Both women rose from the ground flying close to each other at a slow pace into a designated coordinates Fasha's space pod landed. As they landed on a mountain sitting on large rocks.) Well, it started after the mission on Planet Kanassa. (The pain was retelling the story of how she survived, but something told Fasha to tell Gine, maybe because after what happened she can finally understand her.) After we were assigned to invade Planet Meat and Baddaku was in a healing tank, taking place with or without him, that's when it happened. (A flashback appeared showing that on the Planet Meat, after wiping out the inhabitants, a team of Frieza's elite soldiers brutally beating Fasha and the rest of her comrades as those minions laughed at their stupidity.) Frieza sent out some of his elite mongrels to put a stop to us and they would've success if I was dead. Somehow, I was spared death that day, but the others weren't so lucky. I forced myself to crawl back to my space pod. After I woke up I set the coordinates to Bejita but it said the planet didn't exist. The database shown the planet had been obliterated. Can't remember much after I passed out, even though I always wondered what my pod detected when it let me to this planet. I guess the mystery finally solved. (Fasha pointed forward to the wide land that was a giant crater.) That is where I actually landed, but not where I woke up. (Another flashback shows that Fasha's space pod landing on the flat land that would become that giant crater as she was passing out, Fasha saw the image of a large man as she fainted. Back to reality, Fasha smiles as she remembered the room she was in her first time in Edo Castle.) I woke up in the largest room I've ever seen on the softest of beds. Don't get me wrong I was still in pain but the bed made it bearable. I was a mess though, I knew there were different people walking around and the thought of being so defenseless had me angry. One of them came to the room bringing me a small bowl of soup and you know what I did? (Gine had an idea what Fasha did next.) I threw it, screaming at her not to feed me poison.

Gine Moriku: (Giggling happily) Oh, Fasha.

Fasha Tokugawa: No one really wanted to come near me and it stayed like that until a couple days later, this human in blue and gray armor, speaking polity and excitedly that I was finally awake. This samurai apologize for not being able to be there for awake, because he has work to do. Sure. Whatever. I hissed at him to leave me alone and you know what he did? He laughs and then pat my head as if I was a dog! He didn't leave and I decided to give him the silent treatment. If he can't get me to talk then he gets no information from me. I ignored for three straight days and during that time he gave me his name –

Gine Moriku: Was his name Isogiku Tokugawa? (Fasha looked surprise at Gine for already knowing the name of her husband.) We kind of met him and made a deal.

Fasha Tokugawa: (Nodding) Isogiku gave me his name. He also told me that he's head of the Tokugawa clan and lord of Edo, man can that guy brag, he told me how he was one of the strongest humans on Earth, a direct descendant of the shoguns Ieyasu and Hidetada Tokugawa, and many treasures that he and the clan values since the warring states.

Gine Moriku: Wow. (Gine scratched the back of the head. Isogiku sounded kind of arrogant like the Saiyans were.)

Fasha Tokugawa: On the third day he noticed I never ate anything, but my stomach was clearly making it known I wanted food, I'm surprise I even lasted that long without any food. (Gine and Fasha shared a look knowing how a lack of food was one of the worst things they could ever endure.) He called from the hall for someone to bring some food, but everyone was too afraid of me, he just laughed at their concerns of me being some evil creature and went to the kitchen himself. (Humming) Brought back a decent size meal for me. With a man with that stomach size and huge it's pretty much the same as a decent meal to Saiyan standards. At first I didn't want to eat it, but he didn't take no for an answer. Damn, it might had been the hunger talking but after eating his food for a while you just can't help but keen on eating. I actually threatened to kill him while eating his food. He laughed and said I looked… cute. (Gine saw Fasha trying to hide her pink blush as Gine was touch to see her having feelings for another.)

Gine Moriku: Aw!

Fasha Tokugawa: Shut up! Anyway I decided to ask where I am, he said that we were in the land of the rising sun known as Japan, I told him my name was Seripa, but once I told him I was an alien from outer space known as a Saiyan, he was amazed and quite the opposition of fear. After I healed, I left. I flew out the window as soon as my strength mostly returned. Went to find my space pod, but I had no idea where it even was. I decided to lay low for a while and just train. Five days I was outside, bore out of my wit until something happened. (Fasha closed her eyes as she remember that time the fiends led by Doku was invading Edo village.) Smoke was seen from a distance, animals scattered in fear. I should have ignored it and just picked another spot, but something told me to go. I went to investigate and as I got closer I noticed that it was an army of fiends invading Edo village. (Gine couldn't believe it, she heard that a woman help Isogiku defeat the fiend lord Doku, but couldn't believe it was actually Fasha that help defeated Doku.) I could tell Isogiku was fighting the invading fiends. He seems to care for his people, unlike our king. I heard the villagers cry and some of them scream for their ruler. He protected them from the outsiders making sure no harm came to his subjects. His retainers were no cowards either. I went through the fire it was almost like an instinct, but it was like I knew where to find him. I kicked one of the doors down and he was in front of a couple of unconscious soldiers. Doku was closing in as he and Isogiku clashed blades at one and the other, I flew in front of him and fired a full power energy wave at Doku. Doku died, but the castle wasn't the same. I lost consciousness after that and woke up in the same room as the first time. Isogiku was in room this time when I woke up. He told me the castle was being renovated and gave me thanks for saving them from the fiends. I told him that it was me repaying him, then there was a sound coming from outside and when I looked out the window it seemed like everyone was outside screaming thanks to me. I yelled at them to get lost, but instead of running away, they praised me and laughed as if I was joking. They saw me as a savior, at least that's what he said.

Gine Moriku: You saved a village of course you're a savior! (Fasha slaps her hand on her forehead.)

Fasha Tokugawa: Not you too! (Thought: I sure hope my son doesn't have to deal with this major headache! But I suppose it just run in the family.) (Goku, Raiko and Kasumi are finally making their way to Omori Island to obtain the banshowa technique.)


End file.
